Redeeming Brother
by Tasha9315
Summary: Regulus Black shows up at Sirius Black's apartment with information on the horcrux. Will Sirius be convinced of his redemption?


**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely fanfiction**

**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 4)**

**Round 2**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Position: Year 1**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: "Keep talking. I'm starting to believe you."**

**Words: 1051**

Sirius opened his apartment door and widened his eyes at the person in front of him.

"Regulus?"

He took in his brother's appearance. He looked visibly paler and thinner. But what was he doing here? They had chosen different paths. Sirius had cut off from his family. Regulus never attempted to speak to him after he ran away either. Sirius was confused as to what his brother could suddenly want at his doorstep.

"Sirius, may I please come in? I have something important to tell you," Regulus said desperately.

Sirius eyed his brother suspiciously.

"How do I know this isn't a ruse by Voldermort and your Death Eater friends?" Sirius asked skeptically, peering over his brother's shoulder.

"Sirius, please just let me in and hear me out. If you don't like what I have to say, you can throw me out. It would be just you and me inside," Regulus implored. "You can even hold my wand," he said, handing his wand over to Sirius.

Aside from being pale, Regulus looked genuinely distressed with shallow and rapid breathing.

Sirius took his brother's wand from him and stepped aside from the door. "Fine, come in," he relented.

Regulus reluctantly dragged his foot inside.

"Make it quick, Reg. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's umm … you know who. I was thrilled about joining him at first, but I didn't realize how … how …"

"How evil he was?" Sirius finished, still eyeing Regulus suspiciously.

"Well … yes. I already had doubts earlier but now he's stooped to a new low," said Regulus apprehensively. "He … he …"

"Keep talking, I'm starting to believe you," Sirius coaxed.

Regulus recounted to Sirius about how Voldermort had a horcrux which he used Kreacher to hide in a cave. When he had done, Sirius looked at him with his eyes wide with disbelief and was almost as pale as Regulus had become.

"So … Voldermort … he can't die? If someone kills him, he can come back alive again?" asked Sirius with a dark tone, ignoring Regulus shivering at the name.

Regulus nodded.

"So, do you truly regret joining? Or is this just temporary guilt?" asked Sirius.

"I swear, I want nothing to do *you know who's* side anymore," Regulus said earnestly. "But … I don't think there's a way out. They'd kill me. But it doesn't matter if they do now. At least I've already informed the Order about his immortality."

Sirius was shocked by his brother's words and sensed honestly in them and his eyes. For the first time in years, he felt protective over his little brother again. He felt ready to claw out the eyes of any Death Eater who tried to harm Regulus.

"Nonsense, Regulus. They won't kill you. We'll protect you," said Sirius determined.

"I thought you wouldn't care if I was …" Regulus trailed.

"I disapproved of your life choices Regulus. And maybe part of me resented you for being the favored son. But I never wanted you harmed," said Sirius shakily.

"I never wanted you harmed too you know," said Regulus as Sirius nodded his belief.

"I should inform Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said quickly.

"Alright, I'll leave. I've already told you what I wanted to," said Regulus as he headed towards the door.

Sirius held him back. "You're not leaving. If you truly regret being a Death Eater, your only choice of protection is to stay on our side. Professor Dumbledore would figure out a way to protect you," he said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," he said slowly.

"Regulus, for once will you trust your big brother?"

Regulus searched Sirius's face for a moment before nodding.

* * *

Moments later, Dumbledore was Sirius's apartment.

"Sirius, I postponed my appointment with Cybil Trelawney to be here because you said it was urgent and about Voldermort. Please do tell me what's wrong?" asked Dumbledore. "Regulus?" Dumbledore eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, professor. Regulus came to me with something about Voldermort and I thought it was best to inform you as soon as possible," said Sirius.

"Is that so, Regulus?" asked Dumbeldore.

"Yes …" Regulus stammered.

Dumbledore searched Regulus' face intently. "Go on,"

Regulus recounted his story to Dumbledore just as he had done to Sirius.

"I should have suspected Voldermort had used means to become immortal," Dumbledore sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Is there anything that can be done, professor?" asked Sirius.

"I was thinking that we could create a duplicate necklace and replace the original in the cave," Regulus suggested.

"That's an excellent idea Regulus. We will create a duplicate and I will go to the cave to retrieve it," said Dumbledore. "Will you come with me, Sirius?"

"Yes sir, but what about Regulus?"

"Regulus, are you willing to become a spy for us? I will give you the position of the Potion's master at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"NO," Sirius said defensively. "Voldermort is a master of legimens. If he gets figured out, they'd kill him without a second thought," said Sirius apprehensively.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

"Let him stay at Grimmauld Place until the war dies down. They can't get hold of him there with the wards on my father placed on the house," said Sirius.

"No, Sirius. I want to atone for my mistakes. I don't want hide like a coward," said Regulus.

"Regulus, please."

"I'm begging you, Sirius. Please let me choose my destiny. I'm excellent at Occulemency," Regulus appealed.

"Fine, but just be careful, alright," said Sirius as Regulus nodded.

"Alright, Regulus, you go to Voldermort and tell him about the newly vacant Potion's professor position which would perfect for a spy. You then proposition yourself for the position by appealing the trust you could gain as Sirius's brother. Sirius, I'll go to prepare a duplicate necklace and when I'm done, I'll come and get you to come with me to the cave," Dumbledore ordered as both brothers nodded their obedience.

As Regulus left Sirius's apartment, both brothers exchanged a lingering look. They felt it inside of them that they would see each other again soon. After years, they finally felt like brothers. They would now be fighting on the same side.


End file.
